nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EternalBlaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JerryWiffleWaffle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daniel Smith (Talk) 23:55, 2011 June 15 Pft Daniel cool... please. And no you create whatever you want. The traps and perks aren't mandatory if you create a map. Only if they are featured in the map.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I see Sniperteam already answered your question. Daniel Smith 01:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Cause I'm better than you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Facebook like on Cod wiki http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Like RC™ 01:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) DanielSmith® Productions offer Since you are a member of DanielSmith® Productions as "that epic guy who helps", would you like me to sponsor your storyline, Xenon 115? On another note, I appreciate your sentence on your userpage; "I was brought here by Daniel Smith, who is probably one of the coolest Wikians I've ever met". ~Daniel "Roadkill" Smith (Ridin' solo) I can either promote them on my userpage, the company's page, or the pages I create. ~Daniel "Roadkill" Smith (Ridin' solo) He's never on. So forget him. It's first come first serve. ~Daniel "Roadkill" Smith (Ridin' solo) dear mr. wfflewaffle, who are you voting for!? sorry. i foget to do that sometimes. and, i mean, if there ever is a DEFCON 24 situation, then who's wiki will you go to? Mine? or CaptainMacMillan? We are voting to decide who's is the official Nazi Zombies Plus 2 Wiki i fogot to sign my thing again... shit. HellHoundSlayer 19:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you need to vote on the wiki on the new blog. we were so winning the vote, now we're gonna lose..... Hey, I heard you mention getting Shangri-La off the marketplace. I'm guessing the Xbox Live Marketplace? Not sure what console you use. 05:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to sign in, that was me asking if you had an Xbox. What's your gamertag? Maybe we could play together sometime. Magma-Man 01:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh... darn. Well my gamertag is SubVisser 24. Magma-Man 02:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do live in the US. Magma-Man 00:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Apocalypse Yes, the numbers do have to do with the zombies. You'll find out soon. As for the name, I like your's better. Thank you for your time and consideration. Daniel Smith 02:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) hey its HHS i want you to know i am leaving wikia for... well pretty much forever. So bye. Why you never want to play zoooombies with me? : have you played moon? It isn't as good as i was hoping... i have had the wave gun like 5 times but yet to PAP it and never had the QED or mule kick Oh well i was just wondering. i am on Ascension now... playing trying to get past my highscore (40). i a on 35 but i needed to pause and take a break. I know it took a while but I finally saw your comment on the main page. What errors do you speak of? Magma-Man 01:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: GT Kay, but do you have Halo: Reach? Or just the CoD series? I made a CoD zombies map on Reach, but have no-one to play it with. Chestnut808 14:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanna play Reach with me? I'm Toasty Sokk on XBox Live.Chestnut808 00:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU'VE TURNED BRONY TWO! Screw zombies it's a brony invasion! AH! Magma-Man 17:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I was joking. Magma-Man 22:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) GODDAMMIT YOUR A BRONY, AND IM NOT JOKING XD ps i dont like brony RC™ 02:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Shinin no meiyo Hi I'm just asking you to do the quotes of both JerryWiffleWaffle and EternalBlaze, I would like them to hate eachover due to the fact they are two different personalities of you. I will make the Quotes page soon. --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 10:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The page is up now, Here. --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 13:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! :D *Hugs* Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep. :) So... hows your arm?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC)